Splashes of Colors
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Yuuki is an aspiring artist with a huge debt. Kaname is the heir to a very old family fortune, he needs a wife, and she needs some major cash... Marriage anyone?
1. Pollock: Blue Poles

_This is the prologue for 'Splashes of Color'! This story is much different than 'Where My Love Lies at Rest'. It so much more… fun, while the other is very serious. I peg this story at around 20 chapters at most, depending on the availability of my muse, and my social/school/family life. I hope that this story strikes a chord with you all! Thank you for reading, and following! Please Alert/Favorite/Review, it makes me very happy!_

_On a side note: Rido forcibly awakened Yuuki, and so Zero is still friendly to her. Even though I hate him, he is essential to this story, so… Yuuki does not have any memories of her parents or brother still, because she was not awakened properly by Kaname. Did anyone buy VK novel 7 yet? I bought it. LOL.

* * *

_

I sat on an empty paint can, staring at the piece of paper in my acrylic stained hands.

_This was impossible!_

_It couldn't be that much. I hadn't spent that much!_

I calculated the numbers over and over in my head: 74,970,000 ¥. I sighed heavily, and began to cry.

It wasn't as though I was trying to rack up numbers in the red! I really wasn't! It wasn't my fault that I had to sustain the apartment alone after my friend moved to her boyfriend's place. It wasn't my fault that the Chairman had falling ill with Leukemia and his hospital bills had skyrocketed! It wasn't my fault that I had no idea where my family was! It wasn't my fault that I was still running all the money from Cross Academy to fix up the Night Dorms as the Chairman had requested! _It was __not __my fault!_

I sighed again as my head went into my hands and I shook my long dark hair around my shivering body.

How on Earth was I supposed to pay this? How was I supposed to act like everything was fine when I went to visit the Chairman, when I knew it wasn't? How was I supposed to tell the Chairman that his adopted son was on the loose somewhere in Africa, and wouldn't be home for months?

I stood up, opening a new package of oil paints and painting the sunset. It always helped calm me… but not tonight. Something was hanging over me, some kind of dark feeling around my heart and head was heavily raising and crushing me at the same time.

I was an artist; a lot of people knew who I was. I was becoming more famous every day… but I was in so much debt that anything I sold didn't compare to the amount of money I needed. Considering the price of interest, I would be in debt for another 15 years before I could pay all that money off!

I set my horse hair brush down. This wasn't working, even I knew that. I looked through the mail again, trashing half of the pile, which consisted of mostly bills.

I found one that caught my eye though. It was a colored envelope, and it was from an old classmate from back in my High School years.

Kuran Kaname.

He was always a big shot, a very rich and very handsome bachelor who had anything his heart desired.

So what in the world was he doing sending me, the lowly daughter of his High School Headmaster a letter?

It couldn't be about our same blood status. After all, I knew I had kept my secret from nearly every person I knew. The only ones who knew were my adoptive father and brother and my best friend who moved out, Sayori.

I looked at the letter suspiciously. I grabbed a pencil file and used it to open the letter. I accidentally cut myself. It really bothered me that I was still very clumsy as a vampire as I was when I was human.

I quickly pulled the letter out from its bindings and opened the triple folded paper.

To say that I was shocked at what I found was an understatement at the least. Not only was I shocked, but also I was shocked after reading it for the third time.

The first time I had laughed, wondering if April Fools had come early. The second time I became curious, and the third shocked and mortified!

_Dear Cross Yuuki,_

_I am writing to make you a deal that will change both of our lives forever. As you may know, I am unmarried, and my parents passed away of untimely deaths. You may not know I know, but I do know that you are suffering of a high debt._

_I need something only you can provide in order to get my family fortune._

_I have the money to pay your debts if you give me what I need._

_In short, this deal will make both of our lives much simpler, and will solve all the problems we have._

_I need you to marry me in exactly 11 days._

_Call me with haste, here is my number: **********_

_Kuran Kaname_

I was absolutely, and utterly indescribably, lost.

* * *

_What situations will ensue? My Kaname, what a to-the-point letter you wrote! Not romantic at all~! Please review! :)~_


	2. Picasso: Guernica

This is a short chapter, before the meaty goodness… Anyway, how are you guys?  
I was with my dad, on the Harley, looking all badass and stuff… and then I saw Emma Watson in Providence today; I was PSYCHED. I was like, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! EMMA WATSON IS RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET!!!!"

My dad goes, "Watch your mouth."

"Can we follow her, dad?"

"Hell no. I'm not stalking her around Providence."

"WHY NOT???"

"Because it's creepy. And it's classless. How would you like to be followed when you are with Auntie Viola? That would suck, wouldn't it?"

"No. Then I would become famous."

"We aren't following her. That's final." I gave him a glare, and I stalked her anyway. I followed her into the Army surplus store, the cutesy store and the candy store. Sad, huh? Then I beefed out a paparazzo for taking photos of her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, me?"

"Yes, you. Who the fuck else would I be talking to?"

"Um… taking pictures of merchandise?"

"You lying bitch. You're taking pictures of Emma!"

"Emma?"

"Watson, you whore!"

"No. I'm not!"

"You Liar! Fuck off! You fucking stalking creeper!"

"You were stalking her too!"

"So you admit to following her?"

"You were too!"

"I'm a fan, not a fucking reporter, bitch!"

I'm such a bitch XD. I make it my goal to meet her every time I go to the mall or near the college. No, I am not telling you were she would be hanging out; cause then I would just be as bad as the paparazzi!

* * *

I stared deeply at the paper.

Was he serious?

Why would I marry him?

Oh yeah, I was in love with him for 15 years.

Why would he ask me to marry him?

He needed his family fortune.

I needed my money.

What could go wrong?

Oh, hell…

I looked at the letter, and finally I decided that it must have been a hoax. I dumped the envelope in the trashcan, making sure to save the postal stamp. I needed those, and as you can see, I couldn't really afford to buy them.

I looked around my apartment.

It used to be furnished very nicely, lamps, rugs, couches, desks, there used to even be paintings and an entertainment system.

A little over two months ago, I had sold almost everything out of my apartment. The apartment was bare now. There was a single twin sized bed with sheets and some cheap Afghans from the Headmaster's knitting and crocheting days. I had one table, a coffee table, it was glass and iron and I used it to hold everything. I didn't even have a dining table I ate at the counter in the kitchen. Because I didn't have chairs I just sat on the counter, and munched away on whatever I had in the kitchen, which wasn't all that much.

I probably wouldn't have been so poor if we had still had medical care. The Hunter's association used to provide for us, until I became a vampire, that's when they drew the line. They cut off both of us, and only sponsored Zero.

And he was at fault too. I was still unbearably angry with him for running off and never visiting our adopted father. It made me so mad that he could just forget about us. I sat on the floor, on my cotton tarp.

I stood at the huge canvas in front of me.

Splatters of paint were plenty on the canvas. Neon colors evaded them, and dark ones glowed on the side. I had stuck several useless items on the painting. A paperclip, a nail file, a soda cap, a sewing needle and a crayon.

Life sucked.

I stared at my phone on the counter.

Yeah, I know, I shouldn't have a phone, I should be paying bills. I need my phone, if I didn't have it I would have no way of making sure the Headmaster was okay when I was not with him.

Here I was, standing next to a paint bucket of red paint…

I was so angry, sad, confused! Nothing seemed to go right for me! Why couldn't life treat me the way it did for others? Why couldn't the Hunter's Association just pay? Why did they have to ruin my life? Why was my only family member sick with an incurable disease that would be sure to kill him? Why had a High School Crush, the pureblood, Kaname, have to propose to me?

WHY!?

I did the only logical thing a girl could do.

I sat down and wept.

The tears fell from my eyes faster than ever, and I fell to the floor, curled into a ball.

I needed to be a child again.

I needed to be naïve again.

I needed to have a family again.

I needed someone to talk to.

I needed someone to take care of me.

_I needed someone to love me._

I stared at my phone again.

No! I couldn't call him! I wouldn't! He left me, all alone, he wouldn't go anywhere near me. I won't go near him either. He could find someone else.

I needed a way to make money – fast. I didn't need him to help me.

Suddenly my phone began to beep, I sniffed, wiping my tears on my wool sweater and looked at the caller I.D.

It was the hospital.

"Is this Cross Yuuki-san?" a woman's voice came over. She was from the Oncology ward. I remembered her, she was really nice. Besides the fact that she worked in a hospital.

"Yes, this is she. Is there something wrong with my father?" I cried. The hospital never called for no reason.

"Yes… Cross-san, I am not sure how to say this… but you have over forty-two million yen in fees to the hospital…. If they are not paid by the first of next month… I am afraid your father will have to leave the hospital.

"B-But…" I stuttered. They couldn't do this! He was ill! He deserved treatment just as anyone else did! He was my father! I needed him; he needed me… He was my only family! "He... please! I am begging you, don't let my father out!" I cried, tears falling freshly.

"I am sorry, I truly am. But there is nothing we can do." Her voice didn't seem so sad. In fact, I thought she sounded not at all sympathetic. The line went dead. I sunk to my knees, falling to the floor, and a fresh wave of tears spilled down my face.

I couldn't do this anymore. I needed a support system.

I shuffled through the trash bin, pulling out a letter.

I found the number, and dialed it quickly on my cell phone. I cleared my throat; I wouldn't have a stuffy voice right now. I needed to be strong.

As much as I hated to admit it… I needed his help.

_First ring_

Shit, I should have thought this through more.

_Second ring_

What if it was just a joke?

_Third ring_

Fuck, what if he didn't mean his offer?

A deep voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Kaname-san?" I said politely through the phone. I didn't hear a response for a second, and I checked to make sure I hadn't lost the call.

"Yuuki?" he asked. He seemed shocked. I was too. "Did you get my letter?" he asked quickly. His voice seemed a little more excited.

"Yes, I did. About that…" I started hesitatingly. I was so stupid. I have to make my choice. Now.

"What do you say?" he asked, hopefully. I bit my lip, biting back tears. I knew it was the right choice. I needed to do this, even if I didn't want to. This was the only way. I was silent for a second, holding a breath before I let out my final answer.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

AHH. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. I had to feel the inspiration… Also, I am looking for a beta for this story… Love who ever volunteers for life!! I don't want to pressure Maddy too much…


	3. Da Vinci: The Birth of Venus

This is the next chapter of Splashes of Colors! Enjoy! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update too quickly. I made this chapter extra funny, just for those of us who need a good laugh (like me). There is also so major plot development.

As usual: I own nothing. I swear on the Triqueta.

* * *

Around two weeks later, I moved into Kaname's house.

Yeah, I know, big deal, right?

Yes. It was a big deal.

Kaname had planned the wedding, he seemed to know I would say yes, and we had gotten married about 5 days ago.

I don't like to think about it, so I'm not saying anything.

Who likes being married _anyway_?

As I was saying, I moved into his house. He had visited me the day after I called him, and he thought my apartment was pitiful, he also thought that I should be living tht high life. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Kaname's house, or actually, his parent's house, was huge.

I mean, it made Buckingham palace seem like a garage.

No joke, I got lost while trying to find my way to the kitchen.

That's when he told me that _we _(why would he say we, anyway?) had hired servants.

Who lives in a huge house, if they can't clean it themselves?

Honestly.

Kaname had showed me my room, and I had been shocked (at first he was all for sharing a room. I said no, hell no).

It was the size of my apartment, which was already a good sized apartment, and was even considered a loft.

So there I am, staring into the room, right, and I go, "Dude, I'm going to like, get lost or something trying to find a bathroom."

And he's all like, "Yuuki, the bathroom is connected to the room, I do not think that you could possibly get lost walking across the room."

Yeah, right. That's when I said, "Yeah. Sure. You never know." And he rolled his eyes.

He rolled his eyes.

Maybe the reason he needed to get married like this, was because he was gay?

I doubt it.

Now here I am, admiring the colors of the room, when I start walking and I trip and fall flat on my face.

And what does my _loving _husband do?

He laughed.

That stupid, arrogant, JERK.

_

The day that Kaname and I got married (worst day of my life, if I might add) he paid off the hospital.

Each and every part of this little adventure is true, or as true as I think it needs to be. I hold no rights to this retelling, got it? Don't sue me. Really, just don't.

_The heroine, Yuuki Kuran (who the hell gave her that last name?!) ran to her husband, Kaname Kuran (said husband gave her the stupid name)._

"_Kaname! Be my bitch and go pay off the hospital!"_

"_Your bitch? I am your bitch already!"_

"_No, you're my whore!"_

"_Your whore?"_

"_No! My bitch! Now go and pay off the hospital, before my dad dies, dumbass!"_

"_Okay! Let's go!"_

_~Dream Sequence~_

"_Hey, you! I have to pay off the hospital for my father an law. Here's lots of money, now treat his cancer!"_

"_Yeah, treat his cancer!"_

"_And here's more money to donate to science to CURE his cancer!"_

"_Cure his cancer!"_

"_Stop mocking me, Yuuki!"_

"_Mocking me, Yuuki!"_

I swear that's exactly what happened.

Or at least, something like that.

_

You know how when you paint something, the smell comforts you and you just put the paint on the canvas and something comes to life?

Probably not, maybe it's just me.

Anyway, I sure did make something come to life.

I painted myself.

Naked.

In a tree.

With flowers.

I have no idea how though.

At first I'm making a landscape, and all of a sudden I'm seeing myself naked.

Gee, I must have dozed off or something.

So then Kaname comes in, right? And he starts staring at the painting.

I'm trying to cover it, you know, and he goes, "Oh, a Nude self portrait? You did a wonderful job, it looks just like you."

WHAT

THE

FUCK.

FUCK

THE

WORLD.

Then something else stirred to life too.

_

Around a week later, I had finally gotten myself used to a huge house. I was pretty proud of myself actually. Kaname had given me a building (legit, the place made Narita Airport look like a broom closet) outside of the house that was for painting.

"It's a wedding gift," he said, uncovering my eyes. I stared at the open space. Everything I would ever need was in there. Canvas, paper, buckets of paint, bottles of paint, hundreds of different types of brushes, and a corner space for putting together the frames that were on the inside of paintings.

I struggled to find the right words, "I don't know what to say," I whispered, tears were falling out of my eyes. I wiped the off onto my knit hoodie shirt.

"Then don't say anything," he replied, turning me to face him. Suddenly he brought his lips to mine, kissing me with a sudden passion that made me lose my balance. He put his arms around me, pulling me to him. He was gripping my back fiercely.

Slowly he let me go, stepping away. He was looking at my face carefully, a sudden horror in his face.

"I am so sorry," he said, slurring his words, and quickly dismissing himself from the studio.

What was this feeling?

I felt…

Betrayed

Broken

But most of all… dissatisfied.

* * *

Could that be romance starting? Is Kaname in love with Yuuki? Do you really give a fuck what happens?

Also: I have a new poll on my page, answer the poll please! If you can guess my religion (first person only!) in a PM or a Review (preferably a review, because those go to my email but PM's don't, so I may not rceive them for a month after you sent them) and I will write you a oneshot on anything except Zero! And Yaoi. I can't stomach it, not that I'm a homophobic, I just can't read it... or write it. But anything really, K - M, please ask for a plot line so I don't take a month trying to write something...

Anyway, Blessed Be!


	4. Da Vinci: Vitruvian Man

This is the next chapter of Splashes of Color. Things are going great here… Schools been fun, for anyone that actually cares… I love you guys, you are the best! Please review, I'm feeling a bit down, and reviews always make me feel better.

* * *

K

I

S

S

As in Kiss. As in, I was just kissed. As in, someone kissed me. As in, someone actually got close enough to kiss me. He put his lips to my lips.

I wonder if he gave me any kind of strange bacteria.

EH, who cares?

_

For the following week after that one, every time I walked by Kaname, my heart skipped a beat. I mean, it fluttered, or whatever its called. Isn't that called a heart attack?

That is not natural.

Its DEADLY.

It's WRONG.

Heats are supposed to have steady beats. They are supposed to go: b-bmp; like that over, and over, and over, until it gets _annoying_. Not, b-bmp BAAAA B-bmp I-REFUSE-TO-WORK-PROPERLY b-bmp AHHHHH. See, that doesn't look right, now does it?

I was thinking about going to the doctor, and so I went. I mean, I don't want to have a heart attack or something. That would suck. That's what she said.

For some weird reason he told me, "Yuuki, there is nothing wrong with you. You probably just have a case of the jumpies."

First, what the _fuck_ are jumpies?

"Yeah, but, still. What if I'm dying or something!?" I asked, hyperactively. I was going to sue this moron if I had a heart attack!

He smirked at me, with a wide smile. It was one of those 'I know something you don't know' smiles, that you really get mad when you see, because you both know exactly why the person has the creepy smile on that pisses you off. Those smiles are annoying.

He is such a crazy fuck…

_

So, I've been married for what, a month now, and I walk into Kaname's bathroom to ask for some toilet paper, right? And he's like, naked and stuff. Like no clothing on what-so-ever.

I got to see Kaname Junior in all of his horny glory. All sixteen and half inches of him…

So I'm awkwardly standing there, staring at his mini-me (mini my ASS) for a long time, and then I realize that he is watching me stare at him. And he does the most idiotic (and I should mention perverted) thing ever:

"You can look all you want, and if you get extra close, Yuuki, I'll even let you touch."

I mean _seriously_?!

Well, it does look kind of…

FOCUS. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER.

I had this huge look of horror on my face before I started laughing my ass off on the white tile floors of his bathroom. He started looking at me oddly like, 'WTF?' and I didn't even notice until after.

_

Now I'm really creeped you know? 'Cause last night Kaname told me that the maids think that we don't have sex (but whose checking?) and that we are going to have to fake it to make it seem like it's an actual marriage (which it isn't, but whose checking?).

There we are, sitting on the bed, fully clothed (I thought you should know that we won't have sex or anything…) and my face was completely red, you know? And he is smirking his stupid ass off, and I'm feeling a bit nervous.

"We should get this over with, huh?" he asked me. I gritted my teeth. Of course, he wants to get started, men disgust me; they really do.

"Yeah…" and I nodded. I was already waiting for this to be over. This is not what I would call a pleasant time!

"You want to start?" he continued, running his long fingers through his shoulder length hair. I shrugged, trying to keep my cool. I should remind you that it was not at all working and that when I try to keep my cool, things go majorly wrong. A maid started walking by the room. He poked me. I rolled my eyes, and nodded, insinuating that I knew that he wanted me to hurry up and go for it.

"Kaname…" I urged in my absolute best fake lover voice. He made a grinning smile at me.

"Do you like that?" I flipped him off, and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Just like that…" I responded, trying not to laugh my butt off.

"Mmm…" he moaned, covering his mouth so the maid outside the door wouldn't hear him laughing underneath his breath. I mouthed to him:

"Are you ready for this? I'm gonna go for it!" he nodded, he seemed to think something would happen.

"OH MY GOD, KANAME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, he covered his ears at the sound my sudden screech. The maid outside of the doorway dropped something- a cleaning pan?- and ran away with a sudden urgency.

Once she left we both began to laugh with hysterics, joking about how funny it was that she actually thought we were having sex.

I didn't seem to notice that Kaname couldn't take his eyes off me.

-Meanwhile-

"They were doing it, all right!" the pudgy woman confirmed, catching her breath.

"You _heard _them?" the short red-haired girl asked.

"You _didn't_?"

_

Since I had married Kaname I had to admit that my art supplies were better than they had been. I would never tell him that though. Why give him and his stupid self-righteous ass the pleasantries?

I sat on the paint-splattered chair in front of a thirty-two by seventeen foot painting. So far, there was a woman, forcing a man down in front of her. She, an enchantress, was standing in a toga with long brown hair holding out an apple for the man to eat. The knight was pleading with her. His armor was shining in the mid-day light; he looked apologetic almost. The background was twisted olive trees and grassy fields filled with dead bodies that looked as though they had all been in a war.

He was asking for her forgiveness.

I put my head in my hands.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I whispered to myself, tears daring to fall from my eyes.

I swallowed and picked myself up, putting my pallet into a drawer.

I had made up my decision; I needed this more than anything else.

I looked around the house for Kaname, finally finding him in his main office, messing with paperwork. He never actually told me what he did. Nor did he tell my where he went. I didn't care, really, he isn't my boyfriend or anything.

No, no, he's my husband.

"Kaname, we need to talk." I said, in my strongest voice. It was a bit of a lost cause, because for some reason (for real, I have no idea _why_) my knees were going all wobbly and stuff.

He looked up, combing his hair back away from his eyes. I sat on the arm of his chair (of course, sex is the way to get anything) and wrapped my arms around his neck to stable myself (or so _he _thought…).

"I want to move back home."

* * *

GASP!! Yuuki wants WHAT??? Stay tuned…


	5. Monet: Water Lilies

Ha. Here is the next chapter. Surprise, Surprise!

* * *

Kaname looked at me solemnly. He didn't look angry at all. My first guess was that he was biting his tongue. Then he spoke.

"You know why I can't let you do that, Yuuki," he whispered, "I would let you do anything you wanted to do, but I can't let you do that. People… will start to suspect something."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you seriously think that you weren't going to come too?" I asked him sarcastically. He looked at me again, this time he had a look of playfulness in his eyes.

"So you are kindly inviting me to stay at your apartment?" he asked me dripping with the same sarcasm that had been in my voice only moments of course.

"Of course," I said dramatically. "I have a cute cat, Wheezy, that my neighbor has been taking care of for me."

He was silent for another few minutes. Although I couldn't quite read his emotions, I could tell that he was pondering the consequences of moving into my apartment versus staying put in the manor.

"Okay. We will move to your apartment." I pumped my fists excitedly, starting to jump off of him before he grabbed my hips to keep me in place. "But before we leave, may I ask why you want to move back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Families, obviously can't have a good relationship if they are in a spread out building. Did your parents teach you nothing?"

"My parents are dead," he said stoically.

Well, that was awkward.

_

Kaname, in order to please me, quickly uprooted the two of us in our newlywed glory back to my spacious flat. It wasn't as though I didn't like living inside of his house, I just felt like I should contribute something too.

The door bell rang.

"Kaname, are you expecting company?" I yelled across the apartment.

"No," he answered with certainty, "Why?"

"There is someone at the door." I dropped my paintbrush and answered the door. A man with a huge pile of bags was outside of the door, smiling with a uniform for a market and a clipboard with what looked like an order list, delivery slips and a receipt.

Kaname came to my side quickly.

"I ordered groceries to be brought to the house. Go back to painting, Yuuki. I will take care of it." I shrugged and watched him take out his wallet, quickly pulling out a stack of bills to pay for the groceries.

I don't think I had ever seen such a bill for food in my life.

"What did you order?" I asked, taking the receipt from one of the bags, and sliding myself onto the huge granite counter.

It had the usual stuff, eggs, milk, sugar, cheese, lunch meats, half and half, coffee mix, cereal. Then it had everything else. Salad dressings, canned goods, vegetables, fruits, baking supplies, rice, pasta, I dropped my chin in awe. He had gotten enough food to feed a family five times the size of us!

"Why on Earth did you get so much food, Kaname?"

"Supplies for our upcoming family. I think that our kids will be really cute."

I looked at him in awe.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked sarcastically. Kaname was such an idiot!

"Well, I suppose, my girl, that it means that I want you to bear me children."

_

That night was one that I would probably never forget.

It was not as though it was the first kiss, that had already happened. It wasn't like I suddenly had an epiphany or anything.

It was something much more important.

_  
I had been trying to impress Kaname with my _wonderful_ cooking and baking skills. Truth be told, I had been horrible at making food for a very long time, until I was forced to live on my own and be able to fend for myself.

Since then I had become great at taking care of my surroundings.

"Kaname!" I hollered towards the bedroom from the kitchen. He emerged a few seconds later with a towel on his shoulders to dry his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Food time." I waved my hands towards the dinner table, which had salad, bread sticks and steak. Kaname sniffed in.

"That actually smells pretty appetizing." His voice seemed like he was surprised.

"Excuse me?" I began, putting my hands in fists at my sides, "Are you trying to say that I couldn't cook?" Kaname paused for a second. He wasn't denying it though…

I glowered at him.

"I do know one thing," He stepped closer; his eyes looked mischievous. Suddenly his eyes turned to a blood red, and his fangs came out rather quickly. "You smell much more appetizing."

"K-Kaname?" I asked, stepping away once again. For some reason, he was more scary than usual. He grabbed my hand, and that exact moment his sunk his fangs into my neck.

* * *

I know that this is a really short chapter, but that is because this chapter is just to deepen the plot. Review, please!


	6. Munch: The Scream

Here is the next chapter of 'Splashes of Color'…. I need to get a life.

* * *

That night for me, was one that I think I will remember for the rest of eternity.

He took his lips from my throat, licking away the blood on his hands. He watched as my eyes began to flutter closed, watched as I feel to the floor in a daze. I could feel him catch me.

I could taste the blood he forced down my throat.

I was in such a state of shock; I cannot recall what I did. It was not until I swallowed, I even knew what he had done.

_

The next morning, I awoke to the rhythmic breath of Kaname. He was lying next to me, that much I could feel, he was also awake. I knew that because his eyes were staring quite relentlessly into my skull.

"I'm trying to sleep," I muttered, with an annoyed tone, before opening my eyes and looking straight into his. As I looked into his eyes a memory fluttered through my brain, I reached for it, but it flew away before I could catch it. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Hello, my love," he whispered, kissing my nose.

That felt familiar.

I couldn't put my finger on it!

Why couldn't I recall what had happened?

He held my hand close, putting it to his cheek.

"My Yuuki, what a wonderful creature you are… So beautiful, so fair, so lovely, kind…" he moved closer to me. I sqeezed my eyes shut as he kissed me softly on the lips.

What was going on?

This whole thing was going a little too fast for me.

Why was he getting so close to me?

Why was my heart racing as though I had just run a twenty-mile marathon?

Why!?

My heart fluttered and I could feel his breath flushing at my red face.

"Yuuki, you are my heart, the only girl for me." I opened my eyes again, looking into his.

"Kaname? Why are you suddenly acting this way?" I asked him softly. I was tired. I couldn't take this. He was acting as though we were lovers.

I was not about to say that I was in love with him.

That much, even I could have figured out.

I couldn't really say that I thought he was in love with me.

"I love you, My Heart; I love you more than anything in this world. I called you to marry me the way that I did because I was afraid you reject me any other way," he looked down, he seemed ashamed, "If I had thought for one second you were in love with me the way I was with you, I would have done anything in order to win you over. I would do anything for you. I used underhanded tactics to get you to marry me. I used your adopted father; I used money in order for marriage. I should not have done that; I should have let you come to me on your own. I should have let you fall in love with me. I should not have used money. Money isn't love."

His eyes were full of shame. His whole entity looks sad, depressed. He with his full heart was guilty for the situation he had put me through.

"But you saved him, you saved him, Kaname." He looked up at me, quite surprised. Finally, he shook his head.

"I am a monster."

"You are no monster. You are kind, gentle," I caressed his cheek, "I could think of no other person who I would want to stay with for the time that I will stay with you. Who else could keep my entertained the way that you do?"

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"There are millions of men that would be far better suited for you, far better than I." He looked away from me, shuddering away from my embrace.

"But they cannot walk the path with me for as long as you can. There would be no point in loving someone who could not do things for me. You protect me, you love me, you've said so yourself." I pulled him back towards me to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I shouldn't have taken you though! I am to loathe for trying to force you to marry me, to loathe! I tried to force you to remember who I was when we were much younger. That is why I bit you last night. That is why I drank your blood and forced you to drink mine. I was selfish. That is no way to earn someone's love!" He pushed me back again.

"No. You should not have. But you did, and now, here we are. I don't care what you think that you had to do for me in order to earn my love," I started crying, "You already have it. You have all of me. You have my body," I lifted my ring finger to show him the giant diamond and the band around my finger, "You have me heart," I put his hand over my heart, "You have my soul. You have all of me," I whispered. "I love you too." I hugged him tightly, kissing him over, and over again until he realized that I was truthful.

"But what about your memories?" he asked me quietly, breathing into the hollow of my neck.

I lifted his head to face mine, and looked sternly into his eyes.

"The past does not matter, Kaname. I do not care what happened in the past. We are in the present now; I love you for who you are now. There is nothing that can make me change my mind. You are mine, and I am yours. Love me."

He kissed me one last time, and that moment every piece of the painting fit together.

We were pieces of the puzzle.

We were lovers.

The past didn't matter.

The future was a mystery.

All that was left is the present.

This was our time.

We would make it last.

* * *

What a beautiful ending! SNIFF. Anyways... Now time to complete Where my Love Lies At Rest...


End file.
